While older display devices, such as conventional analog television sets, may only display information for a single channel at a time, more advanced display devices, however, allow for multiple-window display capability. That is, the display device may concurrently display information corresponding to multiple sources on the screen. For example, a television set may allow displaying multiple channels on screen at the same time. In this manner, a viewer may possess the capability to watch a first channel while still able to see the contents of a second channel. The multiple sources may correspond to multiple channels in the same broadcast, multiple channels in different broadcasts, and/or may correspond to multiple sub-streams within a single stream, such as in a multimedia stream read from Blu-ray or DVD discs. Processing multiple sources may be performed within the display device itself, and/or in other auxiliary devices such as dedicated players, and/or using set-top boxes.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present systems and methods as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.